


Suffer

by falsteloj



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: It has to be Ed’s decision. All he can hope is that Ed makes the right one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



> fandom_stocking 2016 short for SegaBarrett.

Oswald knows only too well what it is to suffer. To be beaten and broken, and to hurt so much death feels like the only option.

Nothing has ever been as bad as the pain of knowing Ed hates him.

It tears him apart, claws at his soul, and when Ed asks him to prove himself, he isn’t lying when he states that he would crawl through hell if it meant he had a chance of Ed’s forgiveness.

Ed tells him he doesn’t want his hyperbole. Doesn’t need his apologies.

Strokes a thumb along his cheekbone and pushes him to his knees.

There is only one thing his mouth is good for.

This moment should have been beautiful, should have been wonderful, and it still is in its twisted way because it’s his touch Ed is seeking. His self-control Ed is putting his trust in.

All he can do is attempt to live up to it.

His fingers tremble where they trail the soft flesh of Ed’s thighs, and his heart soars, in spite of everything, when Ed’s hand fists harshly in his hair.

He moans then, shameless at the taste of Ed’s excitement, and when he looks up through wet lashes it’s to find Ed staring back at him, mouth slack and eyes glittering.

Oswald doesn’t look away, doesn’t shy away from Ed’s turmoil. Lets Ed take what he needs, silently begs for him to do it, and it’s only when it finally becomes too much, only when Ed can’t bear the wet heat any longer, that he takes solace in his own hand, whining helplessly at the overload of sensation.

Ed kisses him afterward, deep and thorough like he’s afraid of leaving any trace of himself, and Oswald doesn’t beg him to stay. Doesn’t cry or cling, or do any of the things he most wants to.

It has to be Ed’s decision.

All he can hope is that Ed makes the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
